A device of the generic type for cutting a fiber cable is known from patent application EP 0 305 057 A2. Here, a fiber cable is guided through between two rolling wheels. One of the wheels here, which functions as a cutter carrier, has a plurality of cutter blades whose cutting edges are oriented perpendicularly with respect to the running direction of the fiber cable. The function of the second wheel is to press the fiber cable against the cutting edges so that the fiber cable is cut into a plurality of small sections. In the device shown in patent application EP 0 305 057 A2, the rotational axes of the cutter carrier and of the pressing wheel are oriented in parallel so that the two wheels roll on their external circumference. The cutting edges of the cutter blades are arranged tangentially here.
In contrast, laid-open patent application DE 102 42 553 A1 discloses a different orientation of a pressing wheel compared to the cutter carrier, in which orientation the axes intersect at an acute angle. Here, the end faces of the pressing wheel and of the cutter carrier roll, while the cutting edges of the cutter blades are arranged radially here. The fiber cable is guided through between the end faces and cut into pieces.
Basically, when a device for cutting a fiber cable operates there is the problem of the cutting edges of the cutter blades being subject to wear. This wear is brought about particularly as a result of urea additives in the fiber cable. Even though it is current practice to change the cutting edges after a specific operating period, this leads, not insignificantly, to increased costs owing to the associated interruption in operation. It is therefore desirable to aim at a situation in which the cutting edges are changed according to need. In this regard, patent application EP 0 305 057 A2 proposes a force measuring device by means of which the force acting between the cutter blade and a pressing wheel is measured. Provided that there is a significant correlation between the measured force and the wear of the cutting edges it is thus possible to monitor the wear state of the cutting edges.
In the device presented in EP 0 305 057 A2, the axis of the pressing wheel is mounted in a rocker which moves in the pressing direction. In this context, the pressing force is conducted directly through a force measuring sensor which is arranged in the force flux and measures the pressing force.
During the development of devices for cutting fiber cables it has become apparent that the arrangement of the cutter carrier and pressing wheel which is shown in DE 102 42 553 A1 has advantages and it is therefore preferred. However, it is not possible to integrate a similarly simple and effective force measuring device such as that in EP 0 305 057 A2 into this arrangement. Furthermore, frictional forces which falsify the measurement result act between the cutter carrier and pressing wheel. This applies particularly to the preferred arrangement.
An object of the invention is therefore to make available a simple and effective measuring device for the arrangement of the cutter carrier and pressing wheel which is shown in DE 102 42 553 A1 which detects the wear on the cutting edges.